The Sorceress
by LadyYuyAkaNanashi
Summary: As a party stirs on in the Shire for the Fellowship. Legolas feels a powerful energy that ends up to be a sorceress, but who was he to know that they would be pulled apart.
1. Chance Meeting

A chance meeting that fate would take advantage of as two young ones meet are they only to be pulled apart and now the beginning.   
  
  
Dancing, singing, and music. All was fun in the Shire. All of the Fellowship was there dancing and having fun. Legolas was sitting down watching. Merry was acting up. Gandalf was smoking pipe weed and setting off fireworks. Frodo was dancing with a young maiden he had met. Everyone was having fun. Legolas could not shake the feeling someone was nearby. He felt a strong surge of power. Legolas got up and walked towards a hill suddenly he heard a voice. A calm yet sweet voice singing. He walked towards her and she drew back for he had startled her. "I'm sorry" He said in a shy voice. " Its ok I saw the fireworks and figured I would watch." She was his height but was not an elf. "Would you care to come back down with me and watch it." She nodded and they walked along. "My name is Legolas" She stopped in her tracks and said "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" He nodded and she said "My name is Anashi" They looked at each other and kept walking. They reached the party and the music came back on and Legolas said "Care to Dance?" She nodded and they started to when suddenly Legolas got a powerful feeling. He stopped and said "Something's close." He let go of her hand and she put her hand to her chest and pulled out a necklace. On the necklace was a horse figure. She saw the riders draw near and watched as the fellowship get ready for battle. Even Arwen prepared herself for a fight. As they prepared the girl kept rubbing the horse on her necklace. She said something and elvish a bright light formed around her. The fellowship turned around and looked only to be blinded. When the light disappeared there was a black horse and a person in a long brown robe was on it. It pulled off the hood and revealed the girl. She was an elf. She had long blonde hair. Almost like Legolas's but she had her elf ears pierced. Legolas stared in disbelief. He had heard of a tale of an elf sorceress who could heal anything she touched. This had to be her. "Look forward" she yelled and the fellowship saw warriors approaching. The fight had begun. Arrows flying, swords clashing, and Gandalf using his magic to ward off evil. The girl on the horse had the horse move towards the riders. She slashed through them with a staff. Knocking all of them off there horses. When the fight had ended the girl started ride away when an arrow was shot at her. She dodged it and looked back. "Who are you ?" Legolas yelled. "I'm a wandering elf searching for a place as a human I am Anashi but as an elf I am KarouSan Vine I'm one of your allies." 


	2. The Truth

"KarouSan huh?" Legolas said. The horse disappeared and the girl stayed in her elf form. She walked up to the fellowship and said "I am an elf sorceress and I am here because an apocalyptic battle is about to begin." Frodo suddenly felt a stir in his stomach just like he had when he became the ring bearer this was gonna be bad. On the contrary though Merry and Pippin were happy they could get an adventure. Sam was happy to help and Gandalf knew what was to come. And the others did not know what to do. "Time has come where a battle will appear soon.." She was cut off by Gandalf " And the world as we know it shall change." She nodded and said "You are correct as usual." Legolas stepped forward and said " So why have you come to us?" "You have destroyed the ring set the land back at peace that's makes yall are the most powerful and that is the power we need to destroy the Karinans." "What are Karinans?" Frodo asked. "They are former elves turned in to beast that no longer feel the need to love all they feel is hatred, anger, and tragedy in there lives." Legolas knew what they were for he knew someone that became one. "We must think about it" Gandalf said. "So be it I will return in three days" She vanished. In three days time they had made they're decision. They were to go. She appeared like an apparition and said "Well?" They all nodded and she said " Follow me" She started to walk and they follow "Dear Pippin do you think she's trustworthy?" Merry shrugged his shoulders to his cousin. They all kept walking to find an empty clearing full of horses and supplies. She nodded and they all advance toward the things each one of them picked a horse and jumped on. The hobbits were having a bit of trouble get on so she rubbed her horse necklace and the horse shrunk down to there level. Then once they got on grew back to full size. "That's weird" Sam said in a gleeful voice. But all of them were very delighted . They rode the horse quietly through the woods. 

They traveled for two straight days until they arrive in Cladsyn a small village of elves. They were all welcomed there. "We shall rest here for two days and then continue our journey." They all nooded and and elf with black hair walked up to them "I shall take you to your rooms." Arwen said" Thank you we all thank you." The elf nodded and walked away. Everyone followed but Karou she walked towards other elves and they hugged. Legolas watched her there was something more. He didn't know what but there was something. Legolas was the last to be brought to aroom. It had two windows, some shelves, and a bed. He was all alone. Suddenly a long bamg was heard and someone shouted in elvish "Dine". It was time to eat. All of them came out of there rooms. They all were led to a long banquet hall the fellowship took a seat in the front. "Members of the village we wish to welcome the fellowship here." They were known as the fellowship in the village because of the strong bond between them. "We honor Karou who has finnaly returned after her journeys." Karou nodded and clapping came into the hall. When diiner was over everyone lefted for bed. Karou stayed behind to talk to one of the elder elves. Legolas climbed up a tree hoping no one would notice. And no one did. When Karou came out he payed close attention to their talking "Don't worry Karou everything will be fine." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. They parted their separate ways. Legolas jumped out in front of the girl. "You startle me Legolas" He stared at her and asked "Tell me why you brought us there is large amounts of power here?" "Because I needed true power not just ours." He turned around and shook his head. "You know why I did it don't you Legolas so why ask?" He didn't know what to say. "I was curious" He started to walk away when she heard sounds he turned around and saw Karou starting to fall to the ground. Legolas caught her in mid air. He looked her in the face. He touched her forehead, she was freezing. He carried her to his room. And laid her down. He felt her face again she was still freezing. He then remembered something the elves. They all looked older he knew the truth…they were dying. 


	3. Travels begin

The elves dying none were dying in Mirkwood so what was wrong with these elves. He heard her coughing and walked over to her and she sat up. "Calm down" he said. "What happened?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "You passed out … tell me the truth are the elves in this village dying?" She looked away and nodded. "What is causing it?" She tried to stand up but fell back down. "A couple of months ago the karinans invaded the village we prevailed only to find out our water supply was poison with kaceen a powerful drug that slowly takes away like" she paused then began again. "Most of the kids were the one's that caught it but me and the elders were able to heal them only to realize when we did it affected us… in about three months me and the elders will die." Legolas didn't know what to say. "We need help from yall because your skills will help us defeat them and if we destroy them we can reach the cyran plant and make a cure." Legolas walked to her and said "We will help you " 

"I don't mind if I die I want the elders to live because they are the key to this village." Legolas knew what she meant if his friends were like them he would wanna protect them as well. When she finally stood up she started to walk to the door when she started to fall over again. Legolas grabbed her right hand and pulled her into his arms. she was completely unconscious. He laid her on the bed once more covered her with the blanket and left her there so her could explore the village. He walked to the water supply place and saw barrels full of water and on the outside they said in elvish "Freshwater" He smelled it. Still good. Suddenly there was screaming and he ran towards it. "No" it was an elf woman and in her arms was an elder. "He is dead" she cried over his body. All of the fellowship was there. Sam looked up at Legolas and said "Elves cant die I thought" Legolas turned to him and said "They can't they have immortality but when the right poison is mixed in with a water supply it can kill anybody" Many elves came up and picked up the dead elf. The woman was carried away while she was crying. Frodo suddenly got scared. "So this is why we are here is it now?" Arwen asked. Gandalf decided it was time to speak up "The elder elves are all poisoned and Karou as well" he paused and then continued "If all of them die before the apocalyptic battle the elves in this village will all be gone." 

"The elders in this village are some of the most powerful out of the elves." Arwen said. "We are here to prevent them from dying we can find a cure but it will be a long journey." Legolas added. In two days time Karou was back to full strength and the fellowship set off on their journey. The elders gave them a map and their blessings. They were sent out to look for a crystal, a crystal that could cure all diseases. The Crystal of Starlight. When night fell they camped in an empty clearing. All the hobbits sat by the fire trying to keep warm. Aragorn, Gimli, and Borimir sat at the other end talking. Gandalf and Arwen behind them listening. Karou was off wandering. And Legolas was following her just in case she passed out again. Legolas was climbing through the trees with ease. Karou suddenly stopped and looked down into a stream. She jumped over it and continued to walk along. Suddenly Legolas heard something it was a karinan. Because she was sick her senses were bad but she still felt it and started to run back. Legolas ran through the trees along with her until both of them met up at the campsite. "They're coming!" they both said instantly . None of them had time to prepare before hundreds of arrows were shot at them. 


End file.
